


Worth the Risk

by violet_daydreams



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_daydreams/pseuds/violet_daydreams
Summary: Akira knows Akechi isn't great with surprises, yet he can't resist.





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Is this inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine? You may ask as you read. Yes. Yes it is.

It’s not often that Akira surprises Goro, probably because Goro has never been one for surprises. Which is understandable, surprises rarely go well for him. Even so, Akira, a master of pleasant surprises, can’t resist the urge to do something nice when the urge arises. Especially when it comes to Goro. Because, god, Goro deserves the world and Akira would give it to him on a silver platter if he only could.

He arrives at Goro’s work, not too far off from the end of his shift, considering Goro has finally gotten better about not working overtime _constantly_. The prosecutors and detectives know him well enough that there’s no problem letting him back into the office unannounced. Sae Nijima is the one that uses her badge to let him past closed doors. It isn't the first time he's visited Goro's work by any means, but it's certainly the first time he's dropped by without warning. With a bouquet of flowers in hand and a plush kitten tucked under the same arm, he approaches Goro’s cubicle swiftly and silently. It's not quite as fun if Goro hears him coming from a mile away, not that he would. Goro's whined his fair share of times because of his adept silence.

Goro is typing away at his computer, clearly lost to the world around him. Obviously, Akira couldn't ask for better circumstances. The less likely Goro is to become aware, the more fun teasing him can be. He presses his finger to Goro’s back with the best finger gun he can manage one handed, lowering his voice just a touch, “Hands up, detective.”

Goro  tenses the moment he’s touched from behind, fight or flight kicking into gear. He springs up from his chair in an instant, a firm hand on Akira’s wrist as he steps around and pulls his arm up behind him, causing Akira to bow in pain.

“Hey-- No, no!” He yelps, hissing softly in pain. God, he forgot what a tight grip Goro has when he's scared, memories of being squeezed nearly to death at amusement parks blocked from his mind. It takes everything he has not to drop the two gifts he brought for him. “It’s _Akira_ , your _boyfriend,"_ The clarification is, unfortunately, quite necessary. Goro's perception goes out the window when he's frighted and judging by Akira's current position, Goro is very very frightened.

Goro softens, grip loosening just a touch as he coos, “Aw, boyfriend!”

“Yeah,” He breathes out a sigh of relief, his shoulder is still killing him but it's better than nothing, “Can you.. Let go of my arm?”

“Oh,” Goro blinks, looking down at his poor disheveled boyfriend, “Oh! Yeah! Sorry!” He let’s go, flushing pink with embarrassment. “You should have told me you were stopping by.”

Akira turns around, smiling, “Then you wouldn’t have been surprised.”

Goro snorts, “Because that worked out _so_ well for you.”

He shakes his head, presenting Goro with the flowers and stuffed animal, “That doesn’t matter, dear detective.”

It takes everything in Goro’s body not to splutter as he takes the presents into his arms, “You shouldn’t have.”

“But,” Akira pouts, “it’s date night.”

Goro sighs, sniffing the bouquet with a smile, “You’re so silly.”

“I wanted to make you happy,” He protests weakly.

“Don’t be stupid, you always make me happy,” Goro murmurs, smiling as he gazes towards the ground.

“Aw, you’re being shy,” Akira teases, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Ugh, you’re _terrible_ ,” Goro whines, “c’mon, let’s go home so I can change.”

Akira nuzzles his side gently, “If my prince insists.”

Goro shakes his head, kissing Akira's cheek, "Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous." And yet, he can't help but love and adore him. Because only Akira has gone out of his way to make him feel special. 


End file.
